Wild Flowers
by Megaira
Summary: A series of connected one-shots involving Jericho and Raven's growing relationship. Chapter One: BellaDonna, The flower of silence. "After so many years of isolation and silence, he forgot that others were accustomed to talking."
1. 1:Belladonna

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

**A/N:** I told you this pairing is my mission for 2015.

* * *

**BELLADONNA**

_It was good while it lasted. _Jericho sighed, looking at the remains of his mountaintop home. He stepped between the fragments of wall and furniture. Hopefully his guitar was somewhere underneath the rumble.

"Dude!"

The tow-haired teen stopped his search, turning to see a green teenager approach him.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

_Some robot army leveled my house. I'm fine._ Jericho nodded, giving the teen a small shrug. _Would be better if I could find my guitar._ He sighed looking back toward what used to be his home. Jericho took a few steps, back to the rubble. The mute turned facing the other teen. _What?_

"Uh dude? I'm talking to you."

_Right. _Jericho nodded. After so many years of isolation and silence, he forgot that others were accustomed to talking. _"Sorry." _He signed.

The green teen tilted his head, hand lifting to scratch his temple. "Why are you rubbing your chest?"

Of course he didn't know sign language.

"Jericho, I need to know what happened." Beast Boy repeated again, speaking slowly and taking steps toward him. "My name is Beast Boy. I am a member of the Teen Titans. We're good guys, and we think you are in danger. We need to know who did this."

Jericho pointed to his mouth, opening it and shaking his head. _I'm mute!_

"You can trust me."

_I do! I just can't talk. _Jericho sighed soundlessly. There was no point in signing when the teen clearly couldn't understand sign language. If only he could find a piece of paper.

"Yo! Green bean! Everything okay?"

_Great more people. _Jericho huffed. He turned to see a large metal man with brown skin, an orange alien girl floating off the ground, a masked teen with a bright uniform, and a girl hidden by a blue cloak.

_As if my day weren't strange enough. _Jericho groaned.

"Yea. I mean, I guess. I don't know." Beast Boy confessed. "I found Jericho, but he won't tell me what happened. He just keeps staring at me." His thumb pointing to the blonde behind him.

The tow haired teen closed his eyes taking a deep breath in. _Because I am mute._

"Greetings!"

Lime eyes opened to see a bright emerald floating in front of him.

"My name is Starfire. I am princess of Tamaran and a Teen Titan. We are here to assist you, friend Jericho."

Jericho looked at the orange skinned alien in front of him and to the other four behind him.

"Have we offended him?" The orange alien wondered, her head tilting.

"Pretty sure Beast Boy did." The metal man muttered.

"Dude!" The green one shrieked.

Masked eyes narrowed at the changeling. "What exactly did you say to him?"

"All I did was ask him if he was alright and what happened."

"I wouldn't talk to you either." The metal man snickered.

Jericho dragged his hands over his face. All he wanted to do was be left alone so he could find is guitar and mourn the loss of his mountain-top home in peace.

"He's mute."

Jericho's head popped up at the fifth voice.

"What?" The green one asked.

"He's mute." She repeated, violet eyes piercing with lime.

"So," The green one drawled. "He can't hear us?"

"No." The masked one spoke shaking his head. "He can hear us. He just can't speak."

_Finally! _Jericho noted relieved, his fingers signing once again.

The masked one cringed sheepishly. How did he miss this important detail? "Does anyone know sign language?"

The orange alien, Starfire, blinked a few times. "What is the language of sign?"

The metal man seemed to be punching keyboard located on his wrist.

He knew the green one didn't already. "Wait. Why can't he speak?"

All eyes went to the green teen.

"What?"

The girl in the hood narrowed her eyes to the green boy. "That's probably like someone asking why you're green."

The green one's lips went tight, before gazing down at his shoes.

The girl in the blue cloak walked over to the tow-haired teen. Her fingers rose close to his temple. "May I?"

Lime eyes widened, what was this girl going to do to him?

"I won't see or hear anything you don't want me to. This will let me hear you." She promised.

Jericho gave a hesitant nod.

Gently touching his temple, her eyes fluttered as they filled with white energy.

Jericho could feel a gentle push against his mind and a warm light spread from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

Gray fingers fell from his face, grazing a curl as they returned to her side. "Say something."

Lime eyes wrinkled, confused.

"Up here." She elaborated, tapping her temple.

_You can hear me?_ The blonde thought, staring at violet eyes.

"Yes I can, Jericho." A faint smile illuminated from the shadow of her hood. "I'm Raven."

**_To be continued..._**


	2. 2:Daffodil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

**A/N:** I told you this pairing is my mission for 2015.

**DAFFODILS – The flower of new beginnings. **

He remembered life before his mountain top hideaway.

The tow haired teen could still hear the pounding needle of his mother's sewing machine. His father's strikes against the punching bag located in the attic. The heavy thud of his brother's soccer cleats against the living room floor, followed of course, by his mother's sharp reprimand. The squeak of his baby sister's shoes against the linoleum floor as she waltzed to the melody of the piano.

Jericho wasn't so far removed from modern society that he couldn't tolerate noise. His memories were filled with it.

He just didn't recall it being so loud.

Jericho knew that adjusting to city life would be a challenge after years of quiet isolation.

And it seemed that everything in the Tower made noise.

Jericho sighed, back sinking against the couch. _When in Rome, I suppose… _Now was as good as time as any, he had the main room to himself for once.

He didn't remember a television remote having this many buttons.

The television awakened with a click, the bass of an action scene filling the common room. The tow haired teen flinched back, remote falling from his hand in a panic. His fingers plugged his ears, jaw clenched, and eyes narrowed.

Who the hell would put the television on that loud?

Cyborg.

A silent scoff echoed from his lips as he reached back for the remote. His fingers frantically punched buttons as he failed to mute the damn thing.

His fingers stilled as the remote became incased with black power. The device floated from his hand to the teen standing behind him. Once the controller hit her hand, without looking she hit a familiar button.

"I don't know what half of those buttons are for, but I know the mute button." Raven smirked dryly.

_Thanks. _Jericho breathed feeling the relief of the quiet again. _Sorry about the noise. I guess I forgot how many buttons a television remote had. _He chuckled.

"That remote is Cyborg's special creation." Raven shrugged, walking to the seat next to him. "I am pretty sure there is a button here for the stove."

The mute let loose a silent laugh.

"I'm not joking." The empath replied seriously, eyeing the remote in her hands. "Knowing Cyborg, I am sure there are buttons here for the microwave, the waffle iron and the windows."

Lime eyes widened.

Raven's eyebrows raised knowingly as a small smile tugged at her lips.

_I suppose technology has come a long way. _

"You haven't been gone that long."

Jericho huffed, running his fingers through his locks. _Feels that way. I don't remember things being so complicated. _

"I, I'm not," Raven started, clearing her throat. "I'm not from this dimension, so I really can't say. I, personally, don't understand why any human being needs over one thousand channels, but to each their own."

_I think our TV growing up had like seven channels. _Jericho shrugged. _I don't even think I watched the thing. My brother always watched it. _The tow haired teen looked over at the empath, her fingers fidgeted with the remote and smirked.

"You didn't watch it with him?"

Jericho's eyes wrinkled with mirth as he shook his head. _No. I am not much of a sports guy. _The mute's smile was bittersweet._ Grant was always the better athlete. I was the musician._

Raven nodded.

_There isn't a music room here, is there?_

The empath chuckled. "Surprisingly, no." They certainly had room for one. "But there is a music shop downtown."

Jericho's eyes brightened, eyebrows raised with interest. _I could use a new guitar. _

"You could." Raven nodded. "There is also a nice little bakery that serves cupcakes and tea."

_I could use a cupcake, too. _Jericho admitted, rising from the couch. Long arms stretched over his head, one hand dropping to his side as the other reached for the empath.

"Jericho?" Raven spoke softly, head tilting a bit.

_I could also use some company._

_To be Continued…_


	3. 3:Morning Glory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

**A/N:** Still love these guys!

* * *

**MORNING GLORY – The flower of attachment. **

"I never pegged you for a gamer."

Jericho felt his lips twitch, biting back a grin. _I never pegged you for knowing that word._

"Well," Raven sighed, placing her kettle to the flame. Her eyes drifted from her mute companion to where Beast Boy and Cyborg snoozed on the common room couch. "When you live with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum-"

_They aren't that bad._

"Tweedle Dee isn't."

Jericho chuckled. _They invited me to join them in their MegaMonkeys Midnight Marathon._

"Sounds enthralling, Joey." She spoke dryly.

He grinned, hopping on the counter to sit. _It was definitely an experience. I have to give them credit for how prepared they were. _

"Please don't."

_I have to. _Jericho smiled, plucking an apple from the fruit bowel. _They had snacks prepped, tissues, sodas, water-_ Jericho took a bite of his apple. _Eye drops._

"I expected more out of you Joey." Raven sighed shaking her head as she tried to conceal her smile.

_I thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know two of my new teammates. _Jericho shrugged, taking another bite. _You don't typically get to know someone by doing something you normally do._

"Unless there is a common interest."

_Unless there is a common interest. _Jericho agreed. _Since the last video game I played was Pong, I figured I needed to see what all of the fuss was about. _

"Pong?" Raven questioned, an eyebrow raised as she prepared two cups of tea. Gently, she floated one over to the tow-headed teen.

_Thanks. _Jericho smirked, taking a cup. _It was this really old black and white game. You and another player would push this ball from one side to the other using a long bar. My brother and I would play for hours. _He chuckled at the memory. _Chamomile? This early?_

"For you, yes." Raven answered, cupping her own mug. "I figured it would help you get a nap in before training."

_Yipee. _The mute grinned, eyebrows rising with mock delight as he brought the cup to his lips. _This going to be an everyday thing?_

"Complaining on your second day, Joey?" Raven teased. "Tisk, Tisk."

_Not complaining. _Jericho clarified. _Just wondering. I am basically going from zero to one thousand. I was quite the athlete in my day._

"I thought that was more your brother's thing?"

_It was. _Jericho shrugged. _My father was big on martial arts._

"You never mentioned that."

_I said my father was big on it. He made sure we all had some practice, but I preferred music. _The blonde admitted. _That was more Grant's thing, Rose's too come to think of it._

"Well, we'll get to see today." The empath nodded. "We're working on hand to hand today."

_Can't wait._

"Morning." Robin spoke stepping between them, heading straight for the coffee machine

Raven hid her smile behind the mug. "Morning."

Jericho gave a small wave; none of the other Titans were able to understand the mute. He was used to gesturing when Raven wasn't there to hear his complete thoughts.

"You guys going to get some workout time in before training?" The leader asked.

_I'll take that as my cue to get some sleep while I can. Night. _Jericho placed his cup in the sink, giving a small salute as he quickly exited the kitchen.

"Raven?"

"That was a no, Robin."

Masked as blinked slowly, the red bird's detective mind brewing. "You two have gotten cozy."

"I'm the only one that can hear him."

"That's not what I meant." Robin spoke, sitting his mug on the counter. "You guys were up before anyone in the kitchen."

"Because, for some unknown reason, Jericho decided to join Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum for their gaming marathon, so he was already up." Raven explained. "And you know I am typically up at this time."

"You guys are always together."

"So are Beast Boy and Cyborg."

Robin's lips tightened to a thin line.

"Are you objecting to me spending time with one of my teammates?"

"No." He admitted, leaning against the counter. "You're the only person whose really gotten the chance to know him, and-"

"And?" Raven asked.

Robin's gaze narrowed at violet eyes.

"Really?"

"Given our past with-"

"I am not your spy." Her voice was firm.

Robin sighed. He expected her to be bad. "I'm not saying you are, but I think we owe it to this team to make sure we don't have another Terra incident-"

"I also think we owe it to Jericho to respect his privacy." Raven challenged.

"So, he's told you something."

Raven placed her cup on the counter. "We all have our secrets, Richard."


End file.
